Ultimate Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network (kmayasmith123)
|modes = Single-player, multiplayer|media = PlayStation 4 Optical Disc, Xbox One Optical Disc, Nintendo Wii U Optical Disc, Nintendo NX Optical Disc, PC Digital Download}} Ultimate Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network (Japanese: 究極ニコロデオンVS.カートゥーン・ネットワーク) (Hepburn: Arutimetto Nikorodeon bāsasu Kātūn Nettowāku) is a fighting game developed by Cartoon Network Studios and published by Nick Games. It will soon be released. The game features looks like the game Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3 and Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Gameplay The game refers to the game Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 ''and ''Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Story On two pathways, Nickelodeon world and Cartoon Network world both collide in a multiverse. The characters like Spongebob, Patrick, Finn, and Jake fight each other in the Martial Arts Tournament. Characters Nickelodeon *SpongeBob SquarePants/The Invincibubble (SpongeBob SquarePants) (Playable) *Patrick Star/Mr. Superawesomeness (SpongeBob SquarePants) (Playable) *Sandy Cheeks/The Rodent (SpongeBob SquarePants) (Playable) *Squidward Tentacles/Sour Note (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) (Assist Type) *Mr. Krabs/Sir Pinch-A-Lot (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) (Assist Type) *Plankton/Plank-Ton (SpongeBob SquarePants) (Unlockable) *Timmy Turner (Fairly OddParents) (Playable) *Cosmo and Wanda (Fairly OddParents) (Assist Type) *Baby Poof (Fairly OddParents) (Assist Type) *Mr. Crocker (Fairly OddParents) (Playable) *Harvey Beaks (Harvey Beaks) (Playable) *Sanjay and Craig (Sanjay & Craig) (Playable) *Breadwinners (Breadwinners) (Unlockable) *Pig (Pig Goat Banana Cricket) (Unlcokable) *Goat (Pig Goat Banana Cricket) (Playable) *Cricket (Pig Goat Banana Cricket) (Unlockable) *Banana (Pig Goat Banana Cricket) (Playable) *Leo (TMNT) (Unlockable) *Raph (TMNT) (Playable) *Donnie (TMNT) (Unlockable) *Mikey (TMNT) (Playable) *Tiger Claw (TMNT) (Unlockable) *April O'Neil (TMNT) (Assist Type) *Fugitoid (TMNT) (Assist Type) *Sun Hi Song (Make It Pop) (Unlockable) *Astral (The Other Kingdom) (DLC) *Captain Man (Henry Danger) (Playable) *Kid Danger (Henry Danger) Playable) *Phoebe (The Thundermans) (Playable) *Max (The Thundermans) (Playable) *Red Ranger (Power Rangers Dino Super Charge) (Playable) *Pink Ranger (Power Rangers Dino Super Charge) (Playable) *Korra (The Legend Of Korra) (DLC) *Sophia Hendrix (Hypercosmical Sophia: Galactic Goddess Heart) (Playable) *Princess Ruby Iversonia (Hypercosmical Sophia: Galactic Goddess Heart) (Unlockable) *Aquamarine "Aqua/Marine" Iversonia (Hypercosmical Sophia: Galactic Goddess Heart) (Unlockable) *Emerald (Hypercosmical Sophia: Galactic Goddess Heart) (Playable) *Topaz (Hypercosmical Sophia: Galactic Goddess Heart) (Playable) *Onyx (Hypercosmical Sophia: Galactic Goddess Heart) (Unlockable) *Grace (Hypercosmical Sophia: Galactic Goddess Heart) (Assist Type) *Lincoln (The Loud House) (Playable) *Alvin (ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks) (DLC) *Rabbid (Rabbids Invansion) (DLC) *Po (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) (DLC) *Will (Will & Wendy: The Secret Spy Agents) (Playable) *Wendy (Will & Wendy: The Secret Spy Agents) (Unlockable) *Sue (Sue & Lillian) (Playable) *Lillian (Sue & Lillian) (Unlockable) *Quibbles (Sue & Lillian) (Assist Type and DLC) *Ladybug (Miraculous) (Unlockable) *Cat Noir (Miraculous) (Unlockable) *Sky Whale (Nick App and Game Shakers) (Playable) *Blake Myers (Get Blake!) (DLC) Cartoon Network *Finn the Human (Adventure Time) (Playable) *Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) (Playable) *Ice King (Adventure Time) (Assist Type) *Marceline (Adventure Time) (Assist Type) *Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) (Playable) *Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) (Playable) *Robin (Teen Titans Go!) (Playable) *Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) (Playable) *Starfire (Teen Titans Go!) (Playable) *Raven (Teen Titans Go!) (Unlockable) *Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!) (Unlockable) *Mordecai (Regular Show) (Playable) *Rigby (Regular Show) (Playable) *Steven Universe (Steven Universe) (Playable) *Garnet (Steven Universe) (Playable) *Amethyst (Steven Universe) (Unlockable) *Pearl (Steven Universe) (Unlockable) *Lion (Steven Universe) (Assist Type) *Clarence (Clarence) (Playable) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) (Playable) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Boom) (Playable) *Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic Boom) (Unlockable) *Amy Rose (Sonic Boom) (Unlockable) *Sticks The Badger (Sonic Boom) (Unlockable) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic Boom) (Unlockable) *Kabuki Ramirez-Akiyama (Kabuki Akiyama Z) (Playable) *Gena Ramirez-Akiyama (Kabuki Akiyama Z) (Playable) *Akane Akiyama (Kabuki Akiyama Z) (Unlockable) *Kaito Akiyama (Kabuki Akiyama Z) (Unlockable) *Tetsuya (Kabuki Akiyama Z) (Assist Type) *Rui (Kabuki Akiyama Z) (Assist Type) *Dr. Fuji (Kabuki Akiyama Z) (Playable) *Gemini "Robogirl" Lumnix (Robogirl) (Playable) *Nathaniel "Nate" Lumnix (Robogirl) (Playable) *Olga (Robogirl) (Unlockable) *Technix (Robogirl) (Assist Type) *Dr. Nolosis (Robogirl) (Unlockable) *Prohyas (Mighty Magiswords) (Playable) *Vambre (Mighty Magiswords) (Playable) *Grizzly (We Bare Bears) (Unlockable) *Pikachu (Pokemon: XY&Z) (Playable) *Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa) (Unlockable) *Bummblebee (Transformers: Robots In Disguise) (Playable) *Sideswipe (Transfromers: Robots In Disguise) (Unlockable) *Fixit (Transformers: Robots In Disguise) (Assist Type) *Clay (Nexo Knights: The Book of Monsters) (DLC) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) (Playable) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) (Assist Type) *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) (Assist Type) *Rosalind (Long Live the Royals) (DLC) *Kai (Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) (DLC) *Duncan (Firebreather) (DLC) *Generator Rex (Generator Rex) (DLC) *Maia Winifred Parker/Mega Cosmetic Maia (Mega Cosmetic Maia: Intergalactic Sorceress) (DLC) *Comet (Mega Cosmetic Maia: Intergalactic Sorceress) (Assist Type and DLC) Modes Arcade Mode Vs Mode Multiplayer Mode Creation Mode Options Stages Nickelodeon Krusty Krab Alley/Goo Lagoon (Spongebob Squarepants) Dimmsdale/Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) Downtown Rooftops/Deep Space (TMNT) Trailer Park/Frycade (Sanjay & Craig) Bread Mines/Duck Town (Breadwinners) Dino Jungle (Power Rangers Dino Charge) Republic City (The Legend of Korra) City of Galarnix (Hypercosmical Sophia: Galactic Goddess Heart) Valley of Peace (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) Boopelite (Pig Goat Banana Cricket) Cartoon Network Land of Ooo/Candy Kingdom (Adventure Time) Elmore/Elmore Junior High (The Amazing World of Gumball) The City/Space (Regular Show) Titan Tower/Jump City (Teen Titans Go!) Beach City/Crystal Temple (Steven Universe) Chinatown (We Bare Bears) New Yokyo Streets (Kabuki Akiyama Z) Robotropia (Robogirl) Pokemon Stadium (Pokemon: XY&Z) Crown City (Transformers: Robots In Disguise) See also * Ultimate Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network (AStranger195) Category:Video Games Category:Fighting games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Eighting Category:Beat 'em Up